Blue Eyes White Dragon
by Saikane
Summary: A girl participates in the Battle City finals as a guest and learns about her past and discovers that she has another soul inside her heart
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 -Battle City finals-  
  
Isuku was waiting impatiently for the plane to land. The blue-eyed girl with white skin had been invited by her childhood friend, Kaiba, to participate in the Battle City tournament. She couldn't go because she had an important meeting with her mother in America. After it was over, she had flown directly from there to Domino City on her mother's private jet. Even though she missed most of the tournament, she still had hope that she could still win 6 locator cards with her skills. If she didn't make it in time but still had 6 locator cards, Kaiba would let her participate as a guest and not a finalist. As soon as the plane landed, she quickly got off, entrusted her things to a bodyguard and went to get a Duel Disk. She heard that there had already been a lot of people who qualified and there was only one place left. She quickly won her 6 locator cards and headed for the place the map indicated.  
  
As she got to the place where the tournament would be held, she spotted a little group of people and only 7 with duel disks. She thought that she would be able to participate as a finalist after all. A man in a black suit approached her.  
  
"You're too late. The last finalist got the locator cards before you," he said.  
  
He told her to go away but Kaiba intervened and said to the bodyguard that Isuku was a guest. As the bodyguard went away, Kaiba looked at Isuku.  
  
"You've sure changed a lot. It's been a couple of years since the last time we saw each other," he said. "You're lucky that I have done business with your mother. Looks like we were both adopted by successful people." He turned away and left. "Nice to meet you again too." Isuku whispered to the air.  
  
During the time she was waiting for the eight duelists to arrive, she introduced herself to the other people. There was Kaiba's little brother Mokuba, Marik, Namu, Yugi, Joey, Mai, Bakura, Serenity, Tea, Tristan and Duke. After waiting for a long time for the eight duelist that didn't come, they all went up on the blimp and were assigned rooms. Isuku looked around. She was impressed with how much money Kaiba spent on the blimp.  
  
She looked at her room and was amazed. It looked just like a five star hotel room. She went to visit the others'. She went in Joey's room where all of his friends were. They were discussing about a room for the extra guests that were on board. Joey's room was big too. She offered to Tea and Serenity to sleep in her room since they didn't have one of their own. Tristan, Duke and Joey were arguing over a can of soda and everyone was laughing at them. Isuku let herself fall on the couch next to Bakura and laughed.  
  
On the p.a. an announcer told everyone to go to the main place because the first finalists to duel would be chosen. Isuku noticed that there were only seven duelists.  
  
"Where's the eight duelist?" she asked a bodyguard.  
  
"She's in her room and doesn't want to be disturbed." he answered.  
  
Cool, Isuku thought. There's another dueling girl on board. She went to find the eight finalist's room to meet her. Before she knocked, the door opened.  
  
"I was waiting for you," said a figure dressed completely in white. "My millennium necklace predicted that you would come. It also predicted me that you also had a millennium item." She pointed the brooch on Isuku's shirt  
  
"Huh? Millenium Item?" Isuku asked. "You mean this brooch that has an eye form on it? I got in in Egypt on one of my mother's trips. I heard of a legend about those millennium items you're talking about. My brooch isn't one of them but it has some of the same powers. I'm Isuku, by the way."  
  
The woman presented herself as Ishizu and motioned for her to sit down. They began talking about some things. After a while, Isuku left to see the duel. 


	2. Yami vs Bakura

Chapter 2 -Yami vs. Bakura-  
  
Isuku went to the place where the spectators could see the duelists duel. The duel that opposed Yugi and Bakura had already started. Bakura was getting beaten, badly.  
  
"Go Yugi! You can do it!" yelled out Tea.  
  
Almost everyone was cheering for Yugi. No one seemed to care about Bakura. Isuku took a deep breath.  
  
"Go Bakura! Keep it up! Turn this duel to your advantage," she cheered.  
  
Everyone looked at her. She blushed. Everyone is cheering for Yugi, she thought. Bakura's the one being beaten and no one's cheering for him. She continued to cheer for Bakura. As the duel progressed, Bakura turned the tables by summoning Dark Necrofear and then when it was sent to the graveyard, he placed the card Dark Sanctuary. Eyes and mouths appeared everywhere. In addition to that card, there was also the Ouija Board that had spelled out some letters. Bakura seemed to be the one that was going to win until Yugi drew a card and summoned a huge red dragon with two mouths. It was gigantic. Isuku blinked. She had seen that card already. It was a long time ago. Her head started to hurt and she closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she was in a different place.  
  
She was in a kind of cell. There was some noise outside. She peeked out the tiny window and saw the same red dragon Yugi had drawn. It was with some other monsters. Suddenly, another monster appeared from the darkness. It delivered a powerful blow to the dragon that disintegrated. A huge explosion was all that she could hear. Her vision became blurry. Her body felt weak and she fainted.  
  
When she opened her eyes again, she was lying on a bed in a room. She could see the faces of her friends above her. Using her elbows, she tried to get up but her head was spinning and she dropped back on the bed.  
  
"You were watching the duel and you suddenly fainted when Slifer the Sky Dragon attacked." Yugi said. "Are you okay? We were worried."  
  
"I'm okay. Thanks," Isuku replied weakly. "My head hurts a lot though."  
  
"Then you should lay down and rest," cut in Kaiba as he shooed away everyone and headed for the door. He turned back. "You shouldn't overdo yourself. You just flew from America and it's at the other end of the world," he added, and then left, leaving Isuku alone in the darkness.  
  
Isuku closed her eyes and let herself drift in the world of dreams.  
  
-------------------- Sand. Sand was everywhere. She was in a desert. Had been for days. She was lost with nowhere to go. Guards had attacked her village and killed everyone. She was the only one who escaped. She had heard the guards mention the name "Seto". The attackers came from the north so the north was where she would go to carry out her village's revenge. She walked and walked and finally saw an oasis. She looked at her reflection. She had blue eyes and white skin.  
  
Her parents told her that she was unique because Egyptians had black eyes and tan skin. They had asked a would-be sorcerer to read her future. He had said that there was a strong being in her soul that would eventually cause her death. That had scared her. The word had gotten out that she carried in herself a being of great power. Some kids had been afraid to go near her and others decided to hang around her, intrigued by the mysterious reading that she had gotten. She, at that time, had only felt weird and alone. She felt as if she was a monument because visitors would come and meet her after having talked to people who lived in the village.  
  
Then came the day that the soldiers attacked, saying that they wanted the being with the ultimate power. They destroyed the whole village, spilling blood and spreading fires. She had run. Run away from the fire and the screams with only a brooch her parents gave her and a cloak. She ended up in a city, begging for water but the people living there were unaccustomed to see strangers that looked different than them. They had beaten her and thrown her on the streets to humiliate publicly. She then heard footsteps and a man calling out "Priest Seto". It was the one she had to take out her village's revenge on. She looked up to see the face of the person who destroyed her village. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He had just saved her from the men that were beating her. Then, all went black.  
  
-------------------- Isuku woke up in the dark, thinking about the dream she just had. Somehow, it felt familiar and so real. She got out of bed, put on her dueling disk and got ready for a friendly match she was going to have against Yugi. 


	3. The Painful Past

Chapter 3  
  
It was windy on the dueling platform. Isuku loved it: The hair caressing her skin and playing with her long hair. She had gotten up to clear her mind. Whenever she had worries, she wend outside and the wind just seemed to blow her problems away, leaving a sense of peace in her mind. She stared at the dark night, thinking about the flashback she had suddenly had when she saw Slifer the Sky Dragon and the dream she had. It seemed real, almost like a memory but she had never seen Slifer nor had she walked all alone in the desert. She sighed and, shoving aside those thoughts, she said to herself "If I think too much my head will explode." She continued to stare at the night for a couple of minutes and closed her eyes. She suddenly had a flashback of the night her parents were murdered.  
  
--------------------  
  
It was a dark and cold night. Her parents had brought her Christmas shopping and they just finished to pay for the gifts and Isuku went outside just as it started to snow. She smiled innocently and started to dance at the sight of the pretty snowflakes. She loved the snow. Her parents caught up with her and smiled at her. They started to head to the car and, passing by a dark alleyway, Isuku's mom dropped a sheet of paper she was holding and it flew into the alleyway. They chased after it and saw a man being shot. The murderer noticed Isuku's parents and there were two gunshots. Blood fell onto the white snow and along came the bodies.  
  
--------------------  
  
A hand on her shoulder woke her up from her flashback. It was Serenity. Everyone was on the duelist platform. She hadn't noticed them.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Serenity. " You were just standing there. Are you okay?"  
  
"Huh? Oh. I'm fine. I just zoned out a little." Isuku answered. "Thanks for asking." she added with a weak smile.  
  
"You're welcome. Kaiba and the eight duelist are about to start their duel."  
  
She turned her head to the dueling platform. Indeed, Kaiba and Ishizu were facing off. They seemed to have started their duel and Ishizu was losing. She watched the duel intently and wondered why Ishizu did nothing to try and gain the advantage, but she didn't seem worried. In fact, she seemed confident.  
  
"She must have a plan in mind," Isuku thought. "But what?"  
  
She looked at Kaiba. He was too blinded by the fact that he was winning so easily that he didn't think that Ishizu was planning something.  
  
"She didn't make it into the Battle City finals because of pure luck. She's a great duelist. Kaiba must think he'll absolutely win because of that Obelisk the Tormentor card of his."  
  
She watched as the duel progressed. Kaiba had no monsters on the field while Ishizu had 2 monsters and was about to summon a third one.  
  
"That's it! She must have predicted that he would use Soul Exchange to sacrifice her own monsters as a sacrifice to summon Obelisk and she must have a trap card that will stop him."  
  
She was right. Kaiba used Soul Exchange to sacrifice Ishizu's monsters to summon Obelisk the tormentor. Kaiba seemed on the verge of attacking and that would lead him to his end. She wanted to warn him and tell him to stop but no word would come from out of her mouth.  
  
"Kaiba. Don't attack. Can't you see it's a trap? You're going to lose if you attack with Obelisk and I don't want you to lose." she tried to formulate but it was stuck in her throat.  
  
Then, suddenly, The Millennium Rod Marik was holding began to glow. She blinked and when she opened her eyes, she was in another place. She was in Egypt again. Turning her head, she saw Kaiba going up some steps to a stone tablet. She ran up to him but he didn't seem to notice her. She held out her had to tell him that she was there and, to her surprise, she went right through him. She took another look at him and noticed that he was wearing a weird costume. The same one that guy, Priest Seto, was wearing in her dream. She noticed that he was holding the Millennium Rod and a girl.  
  
"B. but. That's me," she thought. "That girl he's holding. She looks just like me. But it can't be."  
  
She watched as the girl Kaiba was holding transformed into light and turned into a white dragon, the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Just as suddenly as she got here, she was back at the dueling platform and she saw a Blue Eyes White Dragon attack a shocked Ishizu. Isuku left to go back to her room, her head filled with a single thought: The Kaiba in that daydream had sacrificed her for the Blue Eyes White Dragon. For power. 


	4. Caught

Author's note. Chap 3 was bad. Chap 4, well, it's based on chap 3. I'm lacking inspiration.  
  
-------------------  
  
Chapter 4 -Caught-  
  
Locked in her room, her head deep in thought, Isuku ignored everyone who came to bother her. She was lying on the bed looking at the plain white ceiling. A while ago, Tea and Serenity had come to ask what was wrong, but she ignored them until they went away. That caused Joey to get mad at her for being rude to his little sister. He had kept hitting the door and demanded that Isuku apologized. She ad ignored him too, but he was also stubborn. After ten minutes, she opened the door, punched him in the face and left him sitting there, a shocked look on his face. After that, no one came to see her.  
  
She kept replaying her sudden daydream about the priest and the girl in her head. It haunted her. It felt like a very distant memory, but it couldn't have been. She had never been to Egypt or anywhere sandy with Kaiba. Then, she remembered the strange visions and blackouts she experienced more than rarely. She had thought it was because of her past or because she heard too many legends and stories while traveling with her adoptive mother. She thought up a lot of hypothesis revolving around her out of control daydreams. Scaring herself, she tried to stop thinking about it, but those thoughts wouldn't let go of her.  
  
She decided to get out to have some fresh air to clear her thoughts. She jumped out of bed and, after carefully making sure no one would sneak up on her, she stepped into the corridor. She didn't feel like facing anyone right now, not even Ishizu and especially not Kaiba.  
  
There was no one in sight nor in hearing range. Everyone must have had retreated to their rooms to rest or to come up with a plan of attack in their next duel. She laughed at herself. Here she was, creeping around like a burglar, and there was no one to bother her. She felt stupid. Just as she started to walk more casually, the door next to her opened, revealing Kaiba's silhouette.  
  
She started to panic and made a dash for the end of the hallway, but before she could make even two steps, Seto caught her arm and held her back. She tried to wrench away from his grip, but he wouldn't let go. He pulled her into the room.  
  
"Calm down, " came Kaiba's voice. "I need to talk to you."  
  
She wouldn't listen to him and continued to struggle more violently. She twisted and punched but it didn't help. She must have looked like a mad animal but she didn't care. All that mattered was to free herself from her captor.  
  
Kaiba took hold of both her arms and pinned her to the wall. She started to scream so Kaiba had to pin her on the wall with his whole body to free one hand so he could choke her screams with his hand. He looked directly into her eyes.  
  
"Calm down," he repeated in a louder voice. "I'm not letting you go before we talk."  
  
Seeing it vain to continue to struggle, she calmed down. After a few seconds, Kaiba finally let go of her, seeing it safe to do so. He motioned for her to sit on a chair before settling himself on one that was adjacent to hers.  
  
She shifted restlessly on her chair while looking everywhere in the room except at Kaiba. She was staring at the door in front of her and thought that Kaiba would catch her if she attempted to run away. Pushing away that possibility of escape, she stared at the carpet separating the two like it was the most interesting thing in the world.  
  
A little cough snapped her back to reality as she looked up to face steel blue eyes. His arms were crossed on his chest and he looked fairly impatient. She turned back her gaze to the carpet.  
  
"Isuku," he began. 


End file.
